riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:DaughterOfAthena125/Singer of Apollo
'' Jak niektórym z was wiadomo, Riordan porwał się dawno temu na pisanie opowiadania pt. "Singer of Apollo", czyli, w wolnych tłumaczeniu (czyt. moim xD) "Śpiewak Apolla". Jako, że nie zostało ono wydane w Polsce, postanowiłam porwać się na to jakże ryzykowne przedsięwzięcie i przetłumaczyć to dla ludzi zaglądających na Wiki :D Żeby nie było zbyt kolorowo (no bo być nie może), nie opublikuję tego całego za jednym zamachem. Potrzymam was trochę w niepewności... Mam nadzieję, że znajdą się na tyle wytrwali, którzy przeczytają ten fragment, a może i całe opowiadanie do końca :D No to zaczynamy! Miłego czytania. '' Wiem, o co zapytacie. „Percy Jacksonie, dlaczego zwisasz z billboardu na Times Square, bez swoich spodni, będąc o krok od upadku na spotkanie swojej niechybnej śmierci?” Dobre pytanie. Możecie winić Apolla, boga muzyki, łucznictwa oraz poezji – jak również boga zmuszającego mnie do wykonywania głupich misji. Ta szczególna katastrofa zaczęła się, kiedy przyniosłem mojemu przyjacielowi Groverowi trochę aluminiowych puszek na jego urodziny. Może powinienem o tym wspomnieć... Jestem półbogiem. Mój ojciec, Posejdon, jest bogiem morza, co pewnie brzmi fajnie, ale głównie oznacza, że moje życie jest wypełnione atakami potworów i irytującymi greckimi bogami, którzy mają tendencję do pojawiania się w metrze albo na środku klasy w trakcie lekcji matematyki, albo kiedy biorę prysznic. (Długa historia. Nie pytajcie). Pomyślałem, że może wezmę dzień wolny od tego szaleństwa na urodziny Grovera, ale oczywiście się myliłem. Grover i jego dziewczyna, Kalina, spędzali dzień w Prospect Park w Brooklynie, robiąc „naturalne” rzeczy, jak tańczenie z lokalnymi nimfami drzewnymi i wyśpiewywanie serenad do wiewiórek. Grover jest satyrem. Według niego to jest zabawne. Kalina wyglądała na szczególnie rozbawioną. Kiedy Grover i ja siedliśmy razem na ławce, ona hasała przez Long Meadow z innymi duchami natury, a jej ciemne chlorofilowe oczy migotały w słońcu. Jako, że była driadą, źródło życia Kaliny było związane z krzewem na Long Island, ale Grover wyjaśnił, że mogła urządzać sobie krótkie wycieczki z dala od domu tak długo, jak trzymała w kieszeni garstkę świeżych owoców kaliny. Nie chciałem pytać co by się stało, gdyby te jagody zostały przypadkowo zmiażdżone. W każdym razie, spędzaliśmy razem czas, rozmawiając i ciesząc się przyjemną pogodą. Dałem Groverowi jego aluminiowe puszki, co może brzmieć jak kiepski prezent, ale to był jego ulubiony przysmak. Mój przyjaciel radośnie żuł swoje puszki, kiedy nimfy zaczęły dyskutować w jakie imprezowe gry powinniśmy zagrać. Grover wyciągnął opaskę z kieszeni i zasugerował „Przypnij ogon człowiekowi”, co trochę mnie zaniepokoiło, bo byłem jedynym człowiekiem w tym towarzystwie. Nagle, bez ostrzeżenia, promienie słońca rozjaśniły się. Powietrze zrobiło się nieprzyjemnie gorące. Dwadzieścia stóp dalej trawa zasyczała i chmura pary wzbiła się w powietrze, jakby ktoś uruchomił wielką maszynę do prasowania w pralni. Para się rozrzedziła i przed nami stanął Apollo. Bogowie mogą wyglądać jak tylko zechcą, ale Apollo zawsze wybierał styl Właśnie-wziąłem-udział-w-castingu-do-boys-bandu. Dzisiaj nosił czarne rurki, białą obcisłą koszulkę i pozłacane okulary Ray Bana. Jego złote falowane włosy migotały w słońcu. Kiedy się uśmiechnął, driady pisnęły i zachichotały. - No nie... - wybełkotał Grover. - To nie może się dobrze skończyć. - Percy Jackson! - Apollo uśmiechnął się do mnie. - I... yyy... Jego koźli przyjaciel! - Ma na imię Grover. - powiedziałem. -I jesteśmy na czymś w rodzaju urlopu, panie Apollo. Grover ma dzisiaj urodziny. - Wszystkiego najlepszego! - odparł Apollo. - Tak się cieszę, że macie dzień wolny. To oznacza, że wasza dwójka może mi pomóc w rozwiązaniu małego problemu! Dajcie znać czy się podobało i czy powinnam podzielić się z wami pozostałą cześcią opowiadania :D Podzielone jest na kilka różnej długości fragmentów, które według moich planów powinny się pojawiać codziennie wieczorem. Także za kilka dni na blog powinien wpaść ostatni fragment i Singer of Apollo pojawi się w pełnej swojej okazałości. Pozdrowienia! ~DOA Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach